This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Ser. No. 60/955,043 filed on Aug. 10, 2007 and U.S. Provisional Ser. No. 61/022,590 filed on Jan. 22, 2008, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present disclosure relates generally to a support system for trailers and motor vehicles, including without limitation recreational vehicles, utility trailers, and the like (hereinafter collectively “trailers”) that have a slideout room. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for supporting and leveling the frame of the slideout room.
Recreation vehicles (“RV's”) may be used for vacationing and traveling as a substitute for living quarters. Certain recreation vehicles including motor homes, fifth wheel trailers and travel trailers may be provided with an extendable slideout unit for increasing the vehicle's living space. The slideout rooms may be retracted into the travel vehicle during transport and may be extended from the travel vehicle during use to increase the square footage of the RV. This slideout unit may be extended for use when the RV is parked and is retracted when the RV is to be moved.
Presently disclosed is a device for leveling the floor of a slideout room with the floor of a recreation vehicle. The support mechanism for supporting and leveling a slideout room of a recreation vehicle comprises a base operably mounted to a threshold, the base having an inboard end and an outboard end, a support arm having an inboard end and an outboard end; wherein the base and the support arm are cooperatively associated through a pivotable axis at the inboard end of the base and the inboard end of the support arm, and a spring member operably mounted to the base.
Presently disclosed is also a method of supporting and leveling a slideout room floor, comprising the steps of providing a slideout room leveling device comprising a base having an inboard end and an outboard end, and a support arm having an inboard end and an outboard end; wherein the base and the support arm are cooperatively associated through a pivotable axis at the inboard end of the base and the inboard end of the support arm, and a spring member operably mounted to the base, and a friction-reducing member operably mounted to the outboard end of the support arm, and mounting the base of one or more of the slideout room leveling devices to a threshold of the slideout room. The method further comprises extending the slideout room floor from an associated recreation vehicle while the slideout room floor maintains contact with the support arm; and pivoting the support arm about the pivotable axis at the inboard end of the support arm while the slideout room floor maintains contact with the outboard end of the support arm, retracting the slideout room floor from the associated recreation vehicle while the slideout room floor maintains contact with the support arm, and pivoting the support arm about the pivotable axis at the inboard end of the support arm while the slideout room floor maintains contact with the outboard end of the support arm.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.